A Different Heaven
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: Alucard has been missing for years. Alarming Hellsing, Alarming more than just that and ultimately leading a war. What could be happening? Read and Review so I can get more chapters done faster..
1. Let's begin

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own part of it, this is a fan fiction.

_**Author's Note**_: This is my first fanfiction of Hellsing, you tell me, if you don't like it, I won't upload more and I'll take it off. But if you do like it, through reviews, you can tell me your valuable opinion and tell me if I should continue or not. This story is written in first person, Alucard's perspective [Identified in _italics_ , and written in third person as another narrator tells us the story as well.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_ Let's begin.

_I never knew I'd see the day, when everything would change completely. As I lay here, awake in the morning daylight, with windows tightly closed to prevent the pass of the sun's rays through my face and the beloved one. It all happened in Night 'till this Day. And why the hell am I talking like if this was a fanfiction? Well, I don't care. What matters now, is what happened last night, at the time vampires are free to roam in Earth. Greatly thirsty, to say the least, waiting for a bite to drink. I sometimes regret, but don't have to think it twice. As a story in my mind, I will begin._

_It all started months ago, when I suddenly disappeared from Hellsing like if my master gave me some sort of vacation, my vacation is basically killing or sucking the blood out of people Hellsing doesn't tell me to do so on. It's just a sweet hobby of mine, as Nosferatu. But this time I found something, something that was a great thing for me. _Alucard closes his eyes in deep thought. _It all began..._

_Seras was awake at night, according to Walter, thinking of my sudden disappearance. I told her I'd be back soon, but since it took months, she probably couldn't shake the feeling that I was up to something or that something bad would've happened to me._

"Master," Seras called, "Where could you have possible have gone to?"

_So without thinking more, she went into my master's room, Sir. Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing._

"Sir Integra, master has disappeared and I don't-," Seras began.

"Do you think I'm not aware of that, Seras?" Integra said, as a quick answer.

"Well, probably you'd already know, but it just alarms me that-"

"Don't worry, if one person he would listen to, it would be me," Integra took a smoke of a cigar, "He wouldn't separate forever, he knows where his mind and spirit should be in, besides, if he were to do that, we both would search the ends of the world to find him."

"But what if he's not even in the ends of the world?"

Integra laughed, "Seras, where else does he have left to go?"

_Seras had a childish attitude. If she weren't a police girl, she would have been a comedian, and maybe she should have gone as a comedian since she was so afraid of particulary foolish things. To be truthful, that was adorable. I just never show it lively to not destroy my reputation of being the meanest creature alive or to look foolish in front of my master. I still feel strange talking like if this was a fan fiction. _

* * *

_Months kept passing. Now Integra was more alarmed about my absence and she began to question herself about what I could've been up to, even if she really doesn't have any answers, just assumptions. At the same time, missions have been becoming the minimum concern. _

_Seras had more free time and more boredom during the night, so she bought a CD in a case called Resident Evil 4. Apparently this game was quite fun, but I think Guitar Hero is better. _Alucard shakes his head._ What am I thinking?_

_Continuing on,_

_Integra stood up from her big chair and began to walk from one end of the office to the other, trying to think of a way to at least contact me and confirm that I was alright. But nothing came to her, just to wait. Later on, she came where Seras was along with Walter and saw her playing Resident Evil 4. She then paused and raised an arrow as she frowned at this,_

"Seras, what in the name of God are you doing?" Integra asked.

"Playing the funnest game ever! Resident Evil 4" said Seras, with all her attention to the game.

_Integra then approached the TV and turned the console off, making Seras complain. Integra shook her head and said, _

"We need to find Alucard. He said he would return, but we don't even know where he went or why he went there. Months have passed and still no sign of him. I know that he is himself and he knows how to take care of himself, but that doesn't stop of us from wondering."

Seras then placed the controller down and said, "You're right, master would've returned as soon as he said he would. But how are we going to find him?"

"I don't know, maybe we can look around his place downstairs and see if there are any clues"

"Yes... we should.... " Seras paused. "You can't beat my score in 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith in Guitar Hero!"

"Is that a bet?"

"Here!" Seras threw the fake guitar at Integra. "Beat it... if you can!"

_Walter sighed. Integra and Seras betting on a video game of Guitar Hero, ha, pathetic. Everyone knows I am the one who can beat the highest sco- ahems- well, it's a stupid game and was a waste of time at the minute. _

_After Integra obtaining a disappointing same score as Seras. They went into my things. But, what do I have as belongings, really? Other than my clothes, my sunglasses, which were on the table next to the empty bottle of wine with drops falling on the floor. They found this even more disappointing than their previous challenge..._

_Nothing was worth looking around for..._

_Integra picked up my sunglasses and looked at her reflection on it. Whispering under her breath, _

"Alucard, where have you gone to?"

_Seras looked at her with a concerned expression. She thought, that he might have gone somewhere and have actually lost a battle. Then again, was it easy to defeat her master? That raised more questions. Maybe he quitted. Maybe he's exploring. Maybe he's in jail. Maybe he's drunk. Maybe he's pissing off some teenagers by making fun of the movie Twilight while watching it. Maybe he quitted Hellsing, went on exploring and then got drunk and headed to watch the movie Twilight, pissing off the teenagers and going to jail for being an aggressive asshole. _

_Integra placed my sunglasses on the table and looked at Seras,_

"I guess our only answer is to truly wait, even if it means for an actual long time, until something unexpected happens" was the only thing she could say.

"My master is fine, wherever he is. We shouldn't worry so much Integra! We can handle things on our own! Maybe he's pulling a prank on us...," Seras replied with a grin on her face.

_Both women decided to walk away, until Walter stopped them,_

"Where are his sunglasses?"

_This made both of them look back at the table,_

"It's okay Walter, maybe it's on the floor"

_Suddenly a shadow passed by, noticed by Integra. _

"Who are you?!" Integra shouted.

_She began chasing the shadow, along with Seras. They ended up in a forest somewhere and as the shadow stopped, holding Alucard's sunglasses, it met another shadow._

_These shadow looked like two girls, holding Alucard's sunglasses...

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Baah... I ruined it, didn't I? With the humor.. Oh well.. R&R! P.S. I joined Chaps 1 and 2 into one chapter so it would make more sense in terms of lenght!


	2. Sounds of a Bell

**"A Different Heaven"**

**by istoleyourpeppers**

**Disclaimer:** No ownership of Hellsing whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is Chapter 3. So enjoy, try your best not to flame because this is my first Hellsing fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Sounds of a Bell

_Integra and Seras stayed hidden in the bushes behind a tree, spying on these shadows. They basically only took my sunglasses, they whispered some things, in an unintelligible__ way. Seras and Integra's curiosity only grew bigger, but they needed to keep distance in order to not be discovered._

"They must know something," Integra said in a low tone. "Though, how did they get into headquarters like that so fast and escape even faster?"

"I don't know, maybe they tried the window?" Seras replied.

"Even so"

_With that, Integra focused her attention at the shadows until they quickly jumped away and escaped. They came to the conclusion that.._

_These shadows were not human..._

"Will master be mad if his sunglasses were gone?" Seras pointed out with a sweat drop.

"That doesn't matter right now," Integra responded, "What matters is that whoever they are, they have entered private property and took something that were not theirs. Adding to that, they look highly suspicious about Alucard's disappearance"

* * *

_Later, with no clues behind, they decided to go back. They arrived at the main entrance and discovered that the guards were still there. How did they really trespassed? What they do know though, that while they investigated by themselves, there was a dead animal on the floor somewhere near a lower window with blood everywhere, like if their primary victim was the blood, not the animal. Otherwise, it would've been eaten by now...._

_Work of another vampire? _

_Then again, do vampires really do this kind of thing? Integra picked up its body, despite the fact there was blood everywhere on it. Even if Seras hungered for blood once in a while, she was completely not hungry for this._

_So maybe they got some evidence after all..._

_They assumed that whoever knew about where I was, was not human. Because sincerely, who would kill an animal when the task was simply to steal my sunglasses?.._

"It seemed more as if Alucard needed his sunglasses and ordered someone to pick it up for him," Integra added, _as if it were a really important evidence_.

_Practically, it was. It was their first and only evidence at the minute and even so, things were still unclear. A being who is not human would've killed it, but a human would've also killed it to make a misleading evidence. Yet, who needed my sunglasses? With a failure of catching up to these shadows and only one ambiguous evidence was obtained, they headed inside. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Three years had passed already. Don't you hate it when this happens? Time flies. No matter how fast or slow you repeat the same words, time will continue and will not stop when you get tired of repeating them. _ _But three years had passed, Seras was less concerned. She might've remembered that I disappeared every time she looked at her coffin, remembered she was a draculina or looked at her years discouraged their priority of even trying to guess. Integra thought about sending troops to look around the whole planet, but, it would've been too much of an effort for little chances of finding me. Only one evidence was gained.._

_Only one._

_Seras entered the room I spent most of the time in. She looked around at the completely empty walls. There was a coffin in the middle, my coffin. She then approached it with caution, as if it were to be something so dangerous and then slowly opened it. To end up finding it quite empty, with nothing to look at. Her eyes suddenly turned red for some empty reason and found something quite well hidden in the coffin. She snatched it from a corner of it, to discover that it was a ribbon. _

_A red ribbon._

_Now what would this ribbon tell her? What kind of evidence was that? She soon discovered that there was a little bell tied to it. She rang it._

"This doesn't make sense at all," Seras said to herself, "His disappearance was so strange. But this bell is even stranger, why would Master keep this inside his coffin?"

_She took it with her and headed to Integra's office. Stepping inside and calling, _"Integra-sama?" _Which completely called her attention to her, _"Yes, Seras?" _she responded._

"I went to look inside master's coffin and-" Seras unfinished.

"Yes?" Integra responded.

"I found this." _Seras then raised the bell tied to a red ribbon._

_Integra was silent._

_She didn't speak a word, she considered this to be nothing then just simply what it was: a bell tied to a red ribbon. How was this evidence? Integra stood up and picked it up from Seras's hand. She looked at it closely and curiously with one hand on her back. She began to question herself for answers she didn't know. _

"Why would Alucard obtain this in the first place, I don't remember him owning a kitten," thought Integra. "Or maybe... it isn't a kitten, but something stranger"

_Far stranger..._

_

* * *

_

_Seras was playing Guitar Hero for large amounts of time overnight, trying to beat my highest score. When she finally broke it (psht baka), she celebrated and danced everywhere, singing her song of victory. Though she had stopped and thought for a second, looking at her TV through her TV screen. The same thought came to her mind, "Something must be done," over and over, haunting her. All she needed to know was relate my disappearance to the last possible clue she had already collected. It was really hard for her to, if she only came as far as becoming a police girl and then finally, a draculina. She hadn't studied anything far off what she had become. Though... _

_She did remember..._

_When they were chasing the shadows three years ago, it seemed as if a kitten was around as well. What? If the subjects were kittens, why would they kill an animal merely for its blood? That was interesting to think of. Kittens eat the animal, despite how badly the blood tastes for them. So no, it was impossible. Maybe a new a creature who enjoyed blood happened to wear this. If this were to be true, Seras and Integra needed to be careful. Whatever this creature was, if it was unknown, it would've been almost impossible to find out a way to catch up to it safely and obtain some information. She wondered if I would actually return and this trail looking adventure was unnecessary. If I were to return and everything would've returned back to normal. Yet, what did I mean by returning any time _soon_? Did I actually mean..._

_After three years or more?_

_She couldn't play this game anymore..._

_She knew that she can beat my highest score in other games! Time to use time wisely, what an idiot. I would buy these games merely because she asked me to, and I would also play them because she asked me to beat her score. Later Integra would become involved, she likes competition sometimes, I guess. My master, she would look at the window and deeply over think things. She even thought that Seras might've been right, I could be playing with their minds. But for three years? That raised more questions. I was a serious person, even if I played foolish games like Guitar Hero, I was so serious about many things. _

_Integra and Seras missed me so much, hm?_

_

* * *

_

_Seras came into Integra's office once again, silently. She saw Integra looking out from the window, with a cigar on her mouth. Has she ever thought about getting cancer with one of those? Moving on, Seras had a long face, knowing what might've troubled Integra. She sighed and told her,_

"Ano, this may sound akward but," Seras started, "Want to do something different, Integra-sama?"

_She looked back from the window.._

"Something, different?" Integra finally responded.

"Yes! I think since Alucard is not around...How do I say this?" Seras sighed, "We should have some lady time?"

Integra looked at her strangely, "What?"

"You know... 'girl time'?"

_Integra looked back at the window. It seemed like a try that quickly failed, but Integra turned around after a couple of minutes.._

"Alright, we will..." Integra finally said. "But please, let's get an ice cream cone first"

_Seras smiled, how often does this happen? They both dressed normally and went off to a city filled with many stores. The sun was not very bright, yet it was still there. They went everywhere, just to stop thinking about how worried they were in real. _

_

* * *

_

_  
Later, they both sat down on a table outside of a restaurant. Orders were not made yet, but something was heard..._

_A bell._

_Seras blinked and thought about the bell she found earlier. Timed practically stopped, it was just her and the sounds of that bell. Her eyes widened and it concerned Integra, Integra was having a drink and reading some newspaper earlier. Seras, at first, thought she had gone insane. But she hasn't, she really hasn't. It was there alright, Seras looked everywhere around the people, but no one seemed to have had the bell. _

"Seras, what's wrong?" Integra finally asked.

"That bell, can you hear it?" Seras questioned as a reply.

_And the bell was at it closer.._

"I hear it" Integra replied. "But, how are we so sure it's just an ordinary bell?"

_Someone had passed, with a cape and hood, the bell seemed to be heard louder when he or she did. It seemed like a child, but then when the child walked away. Maybe it was just an ordinary child, many keep bells as a treasure, or do they? The strange fellow already disappeared. Seras seemed a bit troubled, it sounded the same as the bell she found, the exact same! Even so, she had to ignore it._

_There was no telling if it had anything to do with it.._

_Later, a scream was heard. Yes, a scream. It alarmed both ladies and made them run into the situation, because it sounded the scream of a child. Everybody else was concerned too, but, they continued their lives, ignoring the situation. When Integra and Seras arrived, it was a man. He seemed to want something from her, the man opened the cape to do cruel things to her. Integra took out her gun as soon as she could and aimed at the man._

"Leave that child alone, at once" Integra ordered.

_The man had turned around, grabbing the child by one hand and revealing her head. Black hair, pale skin. Seras blinked when she saw this and then shook her head. The man began to laugh, no words seemed to fall out of his lips. _

_He just laughed._

_The girl began to cry, and then put her free hand in her cape, pulling out a gun she had on her own. But this was the most surprising fact: it was silver, with the name "Hellsing" over it and all those details Hellsing guns usually had. _

_She what?_

_Was carrying my gun?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'll end it here, chapter 3. I wrote longer this time, and may continue this way. This chapter ain't so funny, but sure, go ahead. Read and Review, avoid flames and stay alert for chapter 4!_  
_


	3. Does this mean it's solved?

**"A Different Heaven"**

**by istoleyourpeppers**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing, their owners do!

**A/N: **Chapter 3. This is it folks, we get to see what happens after this mysterious encounter! Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Does this mean it's solved?

_The girl was carrying my gun._

_What? Is this possible? Was she the shadow? But then again, who was the other shadow?_

_These were the four main questions asked by Integra and Seras among others. The man seemed possessed, he could not stop laughing, as if he came prepared. Suddenly, the child fired the bullet into the man's head, which led to her escape. Integra couldn't help it but be confused as she could, while Seras chased the girl as much as she could. As they ran farther away, Seras was able to notice..._

_The red ribbon-bell necklace._

_So, this is it. Alucard might've gotten it from her. We found one suspect, but what about the other shadow? Would there be any other shadows involved? This didn't cause fear, but created concern about my location or state. I may be the strongest vampire there is, but the world isn't fully known yet, there could be someone stronger than me. Either way, Seras continued to chase this girl, who had black hair and pale skin. But you see.._

_It all looked so familiar. _

_She only needed to look into her eyes and assumptions would be immediately created. _

"Please, wait! I don't mean to hurt you or anything!" Seras would yell.

_But that didn't stop the child, not at all. She continued to run, and when the chance was met, she dissappeared after reaching a certain part of the city. Seras stopped and began to pant, who was that girl? She got down on knees and continued to pant. _

"Master.. and that girl...no... it can't be..", Seras thought.

_Integra called out for her until she found her. It was then that she helped Seras up and began a conversation._

"Who was that girl?? Have you taken a good look??", Integra asked desperately.

"I-I don't know! I just know that she had black hair, pale skin... and the same bell in a red ribbon", Seras replied in response of Integra's desperation.

_As Seras said this, she dropped the red ribbon-bell and as she did, she added,_

"Do you think... Master... has?"

"We can't make any assumptions yet, Seras. Let's go back home and create possible hypothesis' for what just happened. We need more help and clues in order to tell if this is it or not..."

_So you can all guess what they assumed it to be..._

* * *

_Once reaching home, they discussed this at Integra's office (imagine that they involved Walter into it). Integra took a paper out, wrote all the clues they had so far (imagine, only two) and the events that were related to my disappearance. Walter sighed and said,_

"Now, now. Whatever happened could only have two explanations: One, that was actually Master Alucard's child or two that was Master Alucard himself..."

"If that was master's daughter, then who was the other shadow..?" Seras questioned.

".. and if it was Alucard then why would he cry after being grabbed by that man and even more important, why didn't he recognize us?" Integra added.

"Girls, girls. Calm down, either way, the child cannot mean bad news at all. If it is Master Alucard's child, then she probably wasn't told about Hellsing or any of us and would less cause trouble. If it was Master Alucard, he probably lost his memory and found himself like that, it wouldn't cause trouble as well."

"We need to find out in any case, if it isn't causing trouble it would must possibly be in danger!" Integra responded.

_Walter's try failed. Integra sat and began to carefully think things as carefully as she could. She looked at the paper with clues and stated her opinion:_

"I believe this is Alucard himself."

Seras looked at her, "Why?"

"Because Alucard wouldn't give away a gun, not even to his own children. Less not mention a word about Hellsing to his own children and to finish being more realistic, Alucard wouldn't touch a woman and less have children out of his own desire..."

_Seras blinked and blushed highly, asking the most curious question of all:_

"...Are you very sure about that?"

_Seras's blush passed to Integra's face, _"P-Positive!"

_This is the most fun part of all: they began to picture how aggressive I would've been to a woman. They pictured me touching her and saying things to her. Seras's blush began to get stronger and she blinked to stop it from getting any further._

"I g-go with y-your hypothesis, ma'am!" Seras started. "But it worries me, the other shadow would've been leading master into doing something in order to 'recover his memories'. In that case, we must find him again and stop it before it goes any further!"

Walter smiled from the darkness, "Then you better hurry..."

* * *

_Seras decided to go through my stuff, again. She decided to do this at night, so she would be able to analyze whatever she found carefully and correctly. She opened a drawer that was there, again, and found something that wasn't supposed to be there._

_A Red Crayon.._

_Now things are beginning to get childish, a crayon? This is going too far. I would come here and just leave a red crayon out of nowhere seemed to be even stranger. She then closed the drawer and looked at it carefully. Things are getting even more stranger.._

_Killed Animal.._

_Red Ribbon-Bell_

_and now a Red Crayon?_

_How are they all related? It all seems to be exactly what a vampiric little girl would do. Then again, what a kitten would do. Then, what? Does this mean that I found some feline people who would help me recover my memories? This didn't sound good at all. It all seemed like a scheme to get into some business against themselves. Then, after brainstorming enough, she opened the drawer under it and saw a childish drawn picture of herself, Integra and Walter._

_What is this?_

_What seemed to catch more of her attention was that there was an "X" on Integra, which would've meant two things: One, annihilation of Integra. Two, data received from Integra (of course, stolen data). She dropped the drawing and her eyes widen as she couldn't believe it. _

"What could be happening to Master?" Seras said to herself. "Is he desperate enough to find out who he is, that he would be capable of doing something with blind eyes?"

_Then again, it would've meant anything. She needed to tell this Integra immediately, so she took the drawing and crayon along with her and ran to the office as fast as she could. _

_

* * *

_

_On Integra's side, she was sound asleep in her room. She was well tucked in and the moonlight reflected from the window went in her direction. As she was sound asleep, a shadow came and soundlessly prepared a gun..._

_The same gun.._

_My gun..._

_It was her, it was really her again.._

_The gun was then pointed at Integra, going on her cheek, almost inside her mouth, that is when Integra reacted..._

"I would think before doing that, dear..." Integra said.

_The mischievous_ _ smile began to spread on her face, pulling the gun farther away from itself. The girl gasped and feared it. _

_Her fear grew more when..._

_A gun was placed behind her head..._

_Walter, holding a gun from behind, surprised the girl. Drastic measures have to be taken, no matter who it was the one holding the gun. It was a threat, and threats are all seen equally. The girl couldn't stop shaking of fear of what would've happened next. As she was only shaking and not making any other movement, Walter grabbed her from behind as she struggled. Integra sat up from her bed and carefully wore a white robe around herself..._

"We expect you to answer some questions"

_

* * *

_

_Seras ran and ran until she found the office. She then stopped and saw the girl tied up from a chair, while Walter and Integra seemed to be interrogating her. Seras then slowly walked to the situation and dropped the drawing and crayon she found earlier, with eyes widened, as she witnessed the same black haired, pale..._

_and now red-eyed girl..._

_This is it, it must be him. It's too genetically perfect, especially when tears of blood came running down her face, just like Alucard's._

"Now then" Integra started, as she smoked a cigar. "What were you thinking of doing?"

_The girl trembled and then she lifted her head up.._

"What did it seemed to look like?!" she yelled out.

_Integra then placed a gun on her head and her fears grew, _"Tell me, what's your name?",Integra asked.

"Sh-Shi-Shikari"

Integra put her cigar away, "Think about it, is that really your name?"

"H-How could I not KNOW my own name?!"

Integra pressed the gun, "Keep your manners and tell us!!" Integra yelled at her. "Where is Alucard?!!"

"I-I don't know, ma'am!!"

"Then you must be him, tell us where you were!"

"Looking for him!!"

_Looking for me?.._

_Everybody went silent..._

"I'm looking for that terrible person known as my father!! As much as I hate to and wish he was dead!!"

_What?..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **And that where it stops! Chapter 4 will come soon! Reviews please!


	4. Lead One: The NoLife Princess

**"A Different Heaven"**

**by istoleyourpeppers  
**

**Disclaimer:** no ownership of this series whatsoever..

**A/N:** PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 WERE JOINED TOGETHER AS CHAPTER 1. This is chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Lead One: The No-Life Princess...

_What..?_

_This child declaring herself to be my daughter, is this what I've been up to this whole time? Probably not, my own kid didn't know where I was. This didn't really ran through their minds, the real question was: what kind of woman had the guts to screw with me and have a kid like that? I found this quite insulting when they dared to ask. I can get women, both Integra and Seras know this themselves. I just don't mess all the time..._

"W-What?"Seras asked_. _"You... are master's child?!"

"Your mother was a brave woman, child..." Integra commented.

_Shikari had a sweat drop, _"It doesn't take guts to screw a coward..."

_Seras blinked, _"But.. master was never a coward... he actually was pretty scary himself." Seras began to remember all the times her master evil laughed, yelled at her and killed people.

"And it's scarier for someone to accept him on her bed when the chances of dying are so high..." Integra added. "In any case, this also makes you a vampire. Hopefully, not the ones we exterminate."

"Why would you exterminate me? I'm the daughter of that good-for-nothing father" Shikari responded.

_She was not happy of being my daughter. They let her go, for now. This is when she just had to look around for the people around her. She thought everyone was akwardly dressed, especially Integra, and that Seras had terrible hair. _

"Well now, can you tell us what did Alucard do or say the last time you saw him?" Integra questioned.

"He said he was coming back soon" Shikari replied.

"That's what he said to us and he hasn't returned for almost four years"

_So I left Hellsing and my family for a long time, something didn't seem right. Something serious must've happened, and this concerned Seras and Integra quite tightly. Walter was the least concerned one, mostly because he thought that even if he didn't know what was going, I knew what I was doing. Then, Integra rested her body on her desk._

"I guess we need to join our forces to find him..." Integra said.

"...more like to _catch_ him" Shikari corrected.

_This alarmed Integra quite a bit. Shikari could be right, maybe this is a whole game. There was no reason to leave unless I was hiding, but..._

_Hiding from what?.. or from whom?.._

"My dad is hiding and it's not funny anymore. Ever since he left, war has been forming and it has already started. If he thinks mother can handle this all by herself, he is war far away from right." Shikari said in a serious manner.

"War?..." Seras asked concerned. "Where?"

_Shikari couldn't answer this question. She just went on silent and acted quite rude,_

"Listen, I don't trust Hellsing and less the church_. _But, if you truly can help, then I'll let it through this time just because _we_ need help and we don't have much time.."

_Her eyes looked exactly as mine, she had the same expressions as I did when I seemed to be suspicious of something. She had black hair that reached at the start of her toes, she was wearing a red tank top and some black shorts. She seemed like nine to ten years old. The feature that quite caught Walter's attention was the red-ribbon bell, which was around her neck like if it was some sort of collar. This is when he started to think ahead of everyone else. While he did this, Integra decided to think about the next day, as it almost approached. They all needed to rest, so she dismissed everyone._

_

* * *

_

"Walter." Integra called. "Could this be possible?"

"What could be possible?" Walter answered.

"That Alucard, was capable of leaving a legacy without telling us a word."

"Quite possible, ma'am. I would not know his true reasons behind this, but if I were you ma'am, I would trust him." _Walter smiled_.

"But, how? Didn't vampires reproduce by feeding from the blood of a virgin?"

"He might've known this as quite satisfying, but, he might have wanted something _more satisfying_ than that, and this was his choice."

_Integra seemed shocked enough to not express it with body language. She stayed silent for minutes enough to make Walter walk away from the office and over think this a little too much. She was worried, if I had a child, this could mean that as soon as they found me, I might decide to leave Hellsing for large periods of time. No, I couldn't do this. If I did, I wouldn't be fulfilling my duty as part of this organization. I never had done this before, why start now? She then let these worries pass next to her and decided to go back to her sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Seras entered her room with Shikari. Shikari then saw my coffin and glared at it, but she didn't have a choice. Shikari opened it and then sat on it, Seras looked at her with lots of questions. _

"You're making a funny face, what's wrong, police girl?"

_This caught her attention. That name brought back quite terrible memories about the past, when I was the one calling her police girl. She then turned around and asked, _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You seem like a funny character yourself."

"Oh.. ha.. thank you."

_There was silence._

"Hey, Shikari."

"Yes?"

"Before he disappeared, how was master with you?"

"Him? Why do you talk about him?" _Shikari sounded wounded from the inside._

".. I..I'm sorry! Forget I even asked..."

"No matter. He _didn't harm _me, but to hide and leave mother while war is about to begin.. it's not doing any good..."

_Seras looked worried and sadenned herself. She knew she shouldn't have talked about it until they had found me. Though, her worries grew deeper when war was mentioned or even the future itself, after they find me._

"He used to tell rubbish fairy tales, you know, the ones that put you to sleep when you're a baby..."

"Master... knew.... fairy...tales?" Seras was creeped out.

"Well, it was either that or he'd tell us the Boogey Man was actually in my room..."

_Seras had a sweat d__rop, as this would've been expected from me..._

_"_Yet, the fairy tale seemed... _unfinished and empty_..._no real happy ending..."_

"Oh? How did it go?"

_It went like this..._

_

* * *

_

_Once upon of time, as all fairy tales begin. There was a princess, as all stories begin. She was not the typical princess, as she was one of war and battle. She desired to always be a warrior and live in the battlefield, but as all rules go, she had to eventually become queen and end her 'foolishness', as her father would say. She would fish and camp out with all kinds of warriors and brave men out there, avoiding romance at all costs. She believed that as a woman, her beauty was the last of her priorities, as her courage was more important than anything else._

_And that's what she heart fully believed..._

_Little did she know that her beauty was quite hidden and her actions created an atmosphere of respect. But did she care? No! She was a princess! It would take years for her to become queen, as she was the youngest of three sisters._

_The youngest one and the most simple one..._

_She hated matters in the table, she wouldn't follow any rules. She just wanted to be a warrior..._

_But her wish was impossible to achieve in so many ways..._

_She was a nationalist, yet respected all cultures and enjoyed them all. She just desired with all her heart that one of her oldest sisters were to be chosen as the next queen. Then, when she would reach old age and would become unable to do any more, she would become queen and reign in peace._

_And would just die this way..._

_One day, her father decided to punish her. He made her queen against her will. Her sisters were both taken out of their home, so she wouldn't receive any support and rule as the youngest queen that has ever placed her soul on the throne._

_That is when rules were changed, and her beauty became a priority against her will..._

_She could fight in battle, but she would be the last to stand in battle. Their people were strong and fearless, which made this almost impossible. As she began to rule, many men, brave warriors wanted to have her hand in marriage, as she was the first youngest, most beautiful and strongest queen (all at the same time) that ever lived.._

_To sit on that throne..._

_As more men came to ask for her hand in marriage, they became furious with each other: both friends and rivals against each other. They battled for years and years. One day, when the young queen came to maturity, she stood up and said:_

_"With this right hand I would bring defense and with this left hand I would bring destruction that will end this battle once and for all"_

_and that's how it seemed to have ended..._

_

* * *

_

_Seras blinked after listening to it, who knew I was creative in this aspect? When Shikari had finished, she seemed silent for a long time. Seras grew confidence and hugged her, like if it was her little sister. There seemed to be a family connection between the two, one vampire was created out of a human and the other was created by the art of- erm-too much information. It was then when Shikari would finally speak..._

"_We_ would listen to it everytime, before bedtime"

"You and your mother?"

_"_Me and _my twin sister"_

_What??..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** It stops here.. stay there for Chapter 5! Read and Review please! It makes me write sooner and act less lazy..._  
_


End file.
